The Way I Loved You
by xAngel-Of-Nightx
Summary: Songfic. Bella used to date Jasper, but broke up with him so she could date Edward. But what happens when she realizes that Jasper was the one she loved all along? Based off of Taylor Swift's song The Way I Loved You. AU. AH. Slightly OOC.


**So, I was listening to my Taylor Swift playlist when this song started to play, and a story started to form in my head. And once the story was there, I just had to let it out somehow. So here's a songfic based off of the song The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift.**

**This is an updated version of it, because I was reading the original one and realized some major mistakes that needed to be fixed. **

**Disclaimer: The song, unfortunately, doesn't belong to me, but the amazing Taylor Swift, and the Characters all belong the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. (Darn...)**

**

* * *

  
**

_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous_

"Hey Bella, want to go to the club with us tonight?" Rosalie asked me.

"No, sorry. I'm going on a date with Edward," I replied. I didn't like clubbing anyways.

"You are so lucky! You have to perfect man in your clutches while we have to dig around hoping to find someone worthwhile," Alice whined.

"Yeah, and I'm running out of options here! These Washington men aren't really working for me," Rose huffed crossing her arms.

I just shook my head, smiling at the antics of my best friends. They both adored Edward, and thought he was perfect. He was perfect. But perfection isn't always what one may need.

I sighed, before getting in my car, and started to head home.

_  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better_

_He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine_

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

I slowly opened my front door to let Edward in. He looked down at me smiling his crooked smile, his green eyes shining with happiness.

"You look beautiful, Love," He told me. I looked down and blushed.

We walked out to his car, a silver Volvo, and he opened my car door, helping me in, before closing it and walked around the driver's side.

Our date went great. We went out to a beautiful little Italian restaurant, then a walk to the pier before he dropped me off at home, leaving with a simple peck on the lips.

I started to walk up the stairs to my room when I noticed a picture. I was glaring at a blonde, blue eyed boy, while he just smiled sheepishly at me. Jasper…

No, I had Edward now. I loved him! I didn't need that. But no matter how many times I told myself that, I couldn't convince myself.

_  
__But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2 AM and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

***Flashback***

"UGH! I can't BELIEVE you did that!" I yelled.

"Bella, darlin', calm down. I didn't think you would care." Jasper replied in a calm voice.

"Didn't think I would care!? Didn't think I would care!?!?!?! That's unbelievable Jazz! They're my parents! Of course I would care!" How could he think I wouldn't care that we had pretty much just made out in front of my parents!?

It had been one of those nights were Jasper decided he wanted to come over and eat dinner. It all had been going great until he leaned over and kissed me. I had quickly pulled away, only to see the mortification on my parents face. I had immediately excused myself and ran outside, into the pouring rain. Soon after, Jasper had joined me.

"Well, I'm sorry! I didn't know your parents were such prudes! And your just like them!" he screamed. It stung. I could feel the hurt start to show on my face, but I tried to quickly cover it up.

"They aren't prudes! They just don't exactly enjoy seeing there 18 year-old daughter lip locking with her boyfriend!" I could feel the tears well up in my eyes, and start to spill over, mixing with the rain.

Jasper didn't say anything, just stared. We looked at each other for a minute, just taking it all in. I could see the pain and regret in his ocean blue eyes as he looked at me. The next thing I knew I was in his arms, holding on to him for dear life.

"I'm so sorry Bella," He whispered in my ear. We sat down on the wet cement, with me in his lap.

"Me too. I don't care what my parents think. I love you." I told him looking into his eyes, showing him just how much I meant it.

"I love you too Bells," He replied softly.

***End Of Flashback***

_  
He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will_

Edward and I had been dating for a while now, almost a year. He was great... really. He was always on time, always complimenting me, always doing what he says he would. This was love… right?

Well, that's what I told myself, but if this was love, why did I feel like my heart was broken into pieces?

_  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable _

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Swan," Edward said to my parents in a polite tone.

"Edward! How many times to we have to tell you to call us Renee and Charlie?" my mom asked. No matter how many times he met them he always felt the need to call them by their lasts names. Always felt the need to be as polite as possible.

Edward didn't say anything, just smiled crookedly and nodded his head. He didn't need to. My parents were already off on another subject.

Edward and I sat down at the table as my mom brought out the food. My dad started to talk to him about politics or something, but I wasn't really sure. I wasn't listening. After my flashback all I could think about was Jasper.

I knew Edward had started to notice that I had been out of it even more so then usual, but I didn't care. But _why_ didn't I care? I knew I _should_ care, but I just couldn't find it in me. "_Because you don't love him..." _whispered a small part of my mind. Of course I loved him! He was perfect! He was perfect… perfect for me? Now that was the question I wasn't sure I had the answer for.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2 AM and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

***Flashback***

"You know I'll always love you, right?" Jasper asked, smiling down at me.

"Yes. And you know I'll always love you too right?" I asked back.

"Always."

We sat there in a comfortable silence as I snuggled into his chest, and stared up at the stars. We were at a small lake that he had found one day while walking in the woods by our houses.

The sky was surprisingly clear, which was extremely unusual in Forks, Washington. The stars twinkled in the black sky, forming shapes, and dazzling me with their beauty. The white moon reflected off the lake, making the scene that much more breath taking, but nothing could be more beautiful then the man sitting next the me.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Jasper, "Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think well ever get married and have kids?" he questioned quietly. It was a rare question for him. Our relationship usually consisted of the "here and now". We never really thought much about our future. I'd just assumed we would always be together, so to have him ask it was startling.

"I do Jazz. I really do." I replied.

***End Of Flashback***

_He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all_

"Bella, what is wrong with you?" Edward asked me as we returned for my parent's house.

"Nothings wrong," I said, lying. I knew he could see right through it though. Something _was_ wrong, but I couldn't tell him.

"Love, don't even try and lie to me. I know you," He whispered putting his hands on both of my cheeks, "and I know that there is something wrong, so why don't you just tell me?"

I looked into his eyes, and then I knew. I didn't love him. I couldn't. I was in love with someone else. Someone I had left so I could find 'true love'. But he had been the 'true love' I had been searching for, but I had been too blind to see it until he had slipped through my fingers. I knew I couldn't lie to Edward. I couldn't lead him on anymore, not knowing what I did.

"Edward… I don't love you," I told him, tears in my eyes. I saw hurt flash through his eyes, followed by a horrible frown on his lips.

"Bella… then why would you say you did?" He asked, the confusion and pain evident in his voice.

I let out a choked sob before answering, "Because I thought I did. But I don't. I can't. I…I'm so sorry Edward." His eyes filled with unshed tears as he took in the information. I felt horrible, to put it lightly. I knew he loved me, and I wanted so badly to love him back, but I just couldn't.

"Well, I guess I should leave now," He said in a gruff voice.

"I guess…"

As soon as he left I ran to my room and jumped on my bed, letting out a pained scream. Why couldn't I just love him, and be happy? It didn't matter now though. We were over. We were over, and the only thing I felt was guilt. Guilt over the fact that I had let this go on for so long.

I closed myself and started to think of Jasper.

_  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now_

***Flashback***

"I'm sorry Jasper, but this has to end," I stated.

"Why?" He whispered, but I could hear the pain clearly in his voice.

"Because I want to find true love. The kind where you're always happy, with the big house, the white picket fence, the children," I said. Even if I wanted to find that, breaking up with Jasper was hard. I could feel the tears in my eyes, getting dangerously close to spilling over.

"We could have that." He replied, looking up into my eyes.

"No we couldn't," I said, my voice cracking, "We couldn't have that. We're always fighting. How could two people that are always fighting love each other?" I asked.

"But I do love you."

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe you." I felt the hot tears fall from my eyes, and slowly fall down my cheeks.

He just looked at me with the saddest eyes I had ever seen, before nodding, turning around, and running right out of my life.

That had been one of the worst moments of my life.

***Ending Flashback***

_  
I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh_

I still sat on my bed, but was no longer crying when I heard a knock on my door. I looked over at the clock to see that it read 2:00 AM. Who would be knocking this late?

I rubbed my now dry eyes, and walked over to the door, pulling it open. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

A tall man, about 6"4, with bright blue eyes, and blonde curly hair stood in front of me. "_Jasper..." _Was the only thing I could think.

He looked down at me with sad eyes before he finally spoke. "Hey Bella. I know you probably don't want to see me, but I just…" He never got too finished.

I ran over to him as fast as I could, jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. I knew he probably didn't want to kiss me, but I didn't care. I NEEDED him to know that I loved him. I always had. I put all of the love that I had into that one kiss.

I wasn't sure if he was going to push me away or not when he did something I didn't expect. He started to kiss me back. We kissed for a few more seconds before I pulled back. He rested his forehead against mine, looking directly into my eyes. I could see the joy and love in his eyes. He put one of his hands up, running his thumb under my under my eyes. I then realized that I was crying.

"Don't cry Bella," He whispered. But I couldn't stop. He loved me. I was just to happy.

"I can't stop. I'm to happy," I whispered back, "I love you."

"I know," he said, making me smile. I pulled him into another kiss, thanking God that this beautiful man had decided to show up on my doorstep.

He had been walking while we were kissing, and when we broke apart he dropped me onto the couch. No, he didn't slowly let me go, or tell me to get down, he just dropped me.

I growled, looking at him as he sat down next to me. "I hate you, you know."

"I know," he said again, smiling softly before he pulled me in for another kiss.

That had been one of the happiest moments of my life.

_  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

_

* * *

  
_

**And there you have it! My first one shot, and my first songfic! **

**I would love for you to tell me what you thought of it! **

**It would seriously make my day. Literally.**

**^.^**

**~A-O-N~**


End file.
